Keep on Slipping
by rosemountain
Summary: A Cophine smut series. It's an ongoing series of vignettes. My first time posting - obviously always a work in progress. Not beta'd. Feedback is appreciated. Be kind.
1. Chapter 1

#1

It was late and Delphine wanted nothing more than to walk home take off her shoes and pour herself a glass of wine. She had been working all day attending meetings with higher ups in efforts to find the cure. The cure was her main fixation these days as her girlfriend's condition seemed to worsen. As Delphine was gathering her jacket she felt the familiar vibration in her pocket. She gathered her belonging and pulled out her phone to take a look.

 **C:** Hi, any chance you'll be coming home soon? ;)

Her exhaustion seemed to retreat into excitement. Now she felt antsy. Cosima knew her schedule and would know that of course she would be heading home soon. It seemed like the smaller girl had something up her sleeve.

She didn't want to respond to her girlfriend. She was still upset from their unfortunate misunderstanding this morning. Things never were simple between the two of them and lately that had been an understatement. So, when Delphine was getting ready for work and Cosima placed her arms around her. She hadn't meant to scream at her girlfriend. She definitely didn't mean to nudge her away so roughly. If anything, she wanted her to continue her ministrations. But when Cosima placed her hand below her waistband she knew could not continue this. She turned around and pushed. Cosima fell into the bed and looked at her stunned. Delphine gathered her work bag, buttoned up her pants and left the apartment in silence.

The French doctor spent most of the day replaying the moment in her mind. She knew Cosima was likely at home reeling. Delphine knew she was wrong for the way she treated her girlfriend this morning. She continued to push the thoughts out of her mind and begrudgingly attended her meetings. So now nine and half hours later she finally hears from her girlfriend and her tone is not angry like she had expected. It's oddly flirtatious and Delphine knows this can only mean one thing. She's definitely in for it tonight.

Her sweaty palms reached back into her pocket and grabbed the cold phone. She read the text to herself again and tried to decide how to respond. Her hands were shaky as she started typing away on the keypad.

 **D:** I'm on my way now and I hope that you will forgive me for this morning.

She wrote and re-wrote the message so many times and finally decided to send the message. The walk to her apartment was less than a mile and she was thrilled walk some of her nervous energy off. The cool Toronto streets seemed more alive than usual. The cold air was helping to settle her nerves and a slight smile graced her lips. She heard her phone ding again and knew it could be only one person. She grabbed her phone as fast as she could and unlocked it and read the message.

 **C:** Oh, I'm so totally over that but I have some ideas...about how you can make it up to me. Interested?

Oh Cosima, she thought to herself. She was beyond interested, she wanted to respond immediately. Delphine instead popped into her favorite wine shop to grab a bottle for the two of them to share. A peace offering of sorts.

After paying for the bottle of a nice Pinot Noir she texted her girlfriend back.

 **D:** Of course, I am interested. What did you have in mind? I picked up some wine for us :)

Seconds after she clicked the send button there was a response.

 **C:** Well...The wine sounds great and all, but I need you to come home right now and take your clothes off as soon as you walk in to door. Then find me.

Delphine read the text twice and felt her arousal. She squeezed her legs together and continued the walk home. The doctor reached the apartment and inhaled deeply. She had no idea what she was walking into and she was incredibly aroused and excited. She entered the elevator, and pressed the button for her floor. Of course, she had to dig around her bag to find her keys but eventually she found them and entered the apartment.

It felt darker than usual. There was a candle lit and it smelled nice and clean. Remembering the orders from Cosima she put her bag and the wine down on the table and started to undress. It was quiet. Almost too quiet. She felt as if she were being watched. Just as she started to unbutton her blouse she heard some rustling. Then a quick "Hi." from Cosima.

Delphine paused and looked behind her. Cosima was there on the sofa wearing only a tank top and panties. Delphine felt like the wind was knocked out of her. Sometimes she forgot how gorgeous her girlfriend was. Right now, she was exceptional. Of course, she became sidetracked by the attractive the woman in front of her. She didn't even realize she stopped undressing.

"Did you not get my text? I believe it had some implicit instructions."

Delphine licked her lips and snapped back to reality.

"Oh, oui, I...I got distracted for a second."

"Carry on then." Cosima whispered in a husky tone.

Delphine relinquished all control at that moment. She decided she would do as she was told tonight no matter how hard that was for her. The blonde woman finished removing her blouse and started to unbutton her pants when Cosima chimed in.

"Finish removing your pants, then get down on your knees and crawl over to me."

"Fuck" she whispered to herself. Delphine was less than prepared for this. She never liked to relinquish the control in their relationship. Especially when it came to sex. Her cunt was aching now, and she knew it would be a very long time before she had the chance to come.

"Things are going to be a little different tonight. I'm going to fuck you and not let you come until you beg me to let you."

Delphine tried to comprehend the words coming out of Cosima's mouth but found herself stunned for the second time today. She should have let Cosima fuck her senseless this morning. Instead she had to fuck that up, and now she was in this incredibly fucked up situation.

The doctor who was positioned on the floor kneeling between Cosima's legs laughed to herself. There was no way Cosima wouldn't let her come. No possible way.

"Is something funny?"

"Non. I just. I just don't think I will be able to manage to not come while you're fucking me."

Cosima glanced down at the beautiful specimen between her legs and grinned. "I think you'll manage just fine."

Delphine started to glide her hands up the smaller clone's legs. Cosima spread them without question. Seeing her girlfriend on her knees was a huge turn on for her.

The blonde woman continued her pursuit and eventually reached the waistband of Cosima's panties. The material was slippery and Delphine placed her fingers beneath the waistband and looked up at her girlfriend looking for approval. Cosima licked her lips then bit her top lip while nodding down at the girl below.

Delphine removed the black panties at a snail like pace. She took it upon herself to graze her hand past the center to see if her girlfriend was feeling as aroused as she was. When she felt the dampness seeping from her cunt she smirked. Although Delphine wasn't in control she still had some effect on her girlfriend.

Her face was now in front of her girlfriend's dripping cunt. She wanted nothing more than to dive in and lap up all the sweet juices glistening in front of her. Delphine wanted to please her girlfriend. She needed to make up for her poor behavior this morning.

"So, Delphine, why did you push me this morning? It kind of hurt in more ways than one."

"I'm sorry cheri, I was stressing about my day and I didn't want to be late. I didn't mean to hurt you and it won't happen again. I'm. I'm really sorry."

Delphine bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, just please don't do that again." Cosima said sternly. "But what you can do is fuck me with your mouth. Seems fair, right?" She whispered.

The French woman nodded and placed a kiss on the clone's inner thigh. Her skin was so soft. So sweet. Her tongue started to make its way up to her center. She took a deep breath and ran her tongue up her pussy. She loved the tasted of Cosima. Craved it even. Her strong muscle worked its way through her folds and settled in on her clit. She smacked it back and forth with her tongue before she started sucking on it in earnest. She looked up and saw her girlfriend looking down at her hungrily. She felt her hands in her curls. The hands pushed harder on her head. Delphine removed her mouth from her clit and brought her tongue to her opening. She pushed her tongue inside of her girlfriend's cunt and fucked her with her mouth.

A slight moan escaped Cosima. "Brilliant" the clone said. Delphine continued to fuck her with her strong muscle. Soon enough her hands were making their way up the clones toned legs. She replaced her tongue with a finger and continued sucking on her girlfriend's clit. Cosima was writhing now. She knew she was close but she wanted to draw it out a little longer, since she knew the kind of plans Cosima had for her.

Delphine removed her fingers and placed them in her mouth. She sucked on her own fingers hungrily lapping up the juices that remained. When she finished she wiped her fingers on the inside of her girlfriend's thigh.

"Fuck. Delphine! I was just about to come."

The blonde grinned. And returned her mouth to Cosima's pussy. Her tongue slipped up on down on her wetness. She placed her arms underneath the clone's ass to move her forward slightly. Delphine pushed her girlfriend's legs further apart. Cosima was so open for her. She licked her lips and moved down towards the girl's tight asshole. She started to lick her asshole and Cosima moaned and the doctor heard a "yes" escape her girlfriends mouth.

"Mmhm. You seem to be enjoying this. Can you relax for me so I can try something."?

The clone nodded yes and tried her hardest to relax her ass. She felt the tip of a finger pressing into her. Cosima was biting her lip so hard she thought she might break the skin. Delphine inserted a slick finger inside of her and started fucking her ass at a slow pace. Her mouth returned to her clit and this sent Cosima over the edge. As Delphine continued Cosima eventually broke. "Babe. I'm seriously about to come. Please don't stop." Delphine did as asked and increased the pace. A few seconds later she felt the clone's knees close in on her face and the convulsions shaking through her body. She kept her mouth on her pussy for a little while longer and slowly removed the finger from her ass. Delphine licked her lips and looked up at her girlfriend who somehow looked both pleased and evil.

She knew she was in for a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

#2

The room felt like it was closing in on the two of them. Delphine looking resplendent still between her legs. Cosima ran her fingers through Delphine's luxurious curls and felt her body return to its normal state.

Now that Cosima had reached her climax Delphine knew the focus would turn to her. She decided to not make any moves and let her girlfriend determine what would happen next. Cosima feeling happily fucked could now focus all of her energy on pleasuring her girlfriend but not giving her what she ultimately needed. It was cruel, but Delphine needed a taste of her own medicine.

"I was thinking we could take this into the bedroom, yeah?"

Delphine rising off her knees nodded in agreement and held out her hand for Cosima. The two of them traversed their way through the apartment. Delphine was somewhat of a neat freak so there weren't too many things to look at as they made their way to the bedroom. When they reached the bedroom Cosima grabbed Delphine's arms and pushed her up against the door. She held the French woman's hands above her head and brushed her lips against Delphine's. The dreadlocked woman could still taste herself on Delphine's lips. She opened her mouth slightly and slipped her tongue inside of her girlfriend's mouth. She kissed her like she had a point she needed to prove. Delphine was starting to enjoy the quick and rough kisses and she allowed a small moan to escape. As soon as Delphine's moan was audible Cosima removed her mouth from the taller woman. She grabbed the doorknob and opened it with a prudent swing.

Cosima placed her hands on Delphine's hips. She pushed her towards the bed in the same manner that Delphine had done earlier that day.

"Ouch." Delphine purred not actually feeling any pain.

"Seriously, Delphine?"

Cosima walked towards her and nudged her girlfriend closer to the bed. The backs of Delphine's legs touched the end of the bed and she sat down on the edge.

"You know... you are incredibly sexy when you're in fake pain." Cosima ran her fingers down her girlfriend's cheek. Placing her thumb over her lips and moving it ever so lightly. Delphine opened her mouth to allow the finger inside of her mouth and began to work her tongue over the digit. Delphine stared into her girlfriend's eyes while spreading her legs.

"Good girl. Now why don't you lie back a little for me." Cosima moved her hands down Delphine's toned body admiring it along the way.

Delphine moaned and jerked her hips towards her girlfriend's hand. She needed to be touched. She wanted to come undone. To forget about work, forget about her earlier behavior. She needed to be fucked hard and fast and Cosima was completely aware of what she needed.

Cosima kissed her again, and Delphine let her tongue enter her mouth. Cosima's hand was approaching Delphine's sex. She ran her fingers through her folds gathering up the wetness that greeted her.

"You're so wet, Delphine." Cosima cooed and rubbed her sensitive clit. Delphine was squirming now.

"Please. Please, Cosima I need you inside me. Now." She reached down and spread her folds with her fingers. Cosima slipped a finger inside and Delphine sighed. She worked in another finger and began to fuck her. Delphine's wetness allowed for her to slip in another digit.

Soon enough Delphine's entire body was flushed. Her breathing was starting to get heavier and Cosima knew she was close to coming. She removed all three of her fingers and placed them near Delphine's mouth. Delphine whined and started to kiss her fingers while begging for her to put them back.

Cosima let this go on for a little while longer, then finally succumbed to the desire to give her girlfriend a release. She moved her mouth down to Delphine's sex and took a pass with her tongue. She moved the little bud with her tongue and ran her teeth over it slowly. She returned her fingers to Delphine's cunt. Cosima was sucking on her clit and fucking her girlfriend as deep as she could.

"Please Cosima, please don't stop this time. I'm about to come." Delphine cried out.

Stopping briefly to look up at her girlfriends reddened face and beautiful curls Cosima acknowledged her request.

"Since you asked so nicely." Cosima returned her mouth to task at hand. Minutes later Delphine was grinding her hips and moaning. She felt her release come on quickly and squeezed her knees around Cosima's head which was her queue to stop what she was doing.

Cosima slowly moved herself up Delphine's body. She gave her girlfriend a gentle kiss on her lips and placed her arms around the blonde woman.

"Next time I won't play as nice."

Pressing herself into Cosima reveling in the feeling of the skin to skin contact Delphine laughed to herself knowing that Cosima always had more bark than bite. Feeling hazy from their love making Delphine closed her eyes and fell asleep quicker than she imagined she would.

Cosima looked down at the peaceful girl and breathed deeply finally feeling content for the first time in a while.

"Goodnight my love." She whispered over to the sleeping girl and closed her eyes hoping sleep wouldn't evade her tonight.


End file.
